


Ruin Me

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Auf Streife
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Short Drabble, because i am gay, cappuccino, i just had to get this out of the system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: It's short and it's gay.
Relationships: Paul Richter/Stephan Sindera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ruin Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Ruin Me" by Tim Kamrad a little bit!

I loved the feeling of his short black hair flowing through my fingers as I caressed his head with my hand. His dark-blue eyes were glassy, staring into mine as he gently brushed his palms over my bearded cheeks.

I felt how the people around us were looking, the only couple on the wooden floor still left this early in the morning gently dancing to soppy romantic pop music. It wasn't much dancing, thought, more like a hug with little movements.

"You're so handsome." I whispered. It was still hard to grasp for me that this man was my partner, how I deserved this kind of perfection in my life. Paul's cheeks blushed in a deep red, taking his gaze off my eyes to stare at the floor instead. I pouted my lips, gently grabbing his chin to make our eyes meet again, and he had to laugh when he saw me like this.

"I love you, Stephan." Paul muttered almost inaudibly and his lips suddenly became so much more kissable than just a few seconds ago. I leaned down, him reaching up onto his toes and before I laid my mouth on his, a faint "I love you too." escaped it, and the following feeling filled me with so much warmth, I had to break the kiss after just a small while.

"Perhaps I should take you home with me." Paul chuckled as he continued to caress my beard and his eyes began sparkling.

"Are you trying to invite me for a coffee?" I raised my brows, sighing as Paul's hands trailed down my neck, shoulders and arms, grabbing my hands off his own shoulders to entwine them.

"I'm inviting you for a cappuccino." he winked at me, rather roughly pulling me down to smooch my too blushed cheek. He just knew exactly what to say to get me over the edge.

"You're one in a million." I hummed, too giving him a smooch on his forehead before following him to pick up our jackets.


End file.
